


★ Side to side ★

by BabyMephista



Series: ✩ IwaOi/OiIwa One-Shoots ✩ [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: IWABESTBOYFRIENDEVER, Insecure!Oikawa, M/M, blowjob
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMephista/pseuds/BabyMephista
Summary: Escrito para mi Babi Panda-chan ♥





	★ Side to side ★

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para mi Babi Panda-chan ♥

Oikawa estaba cansado de la actitud de su compañero y aparentemente novio, aunque esto último se lo cuestionaba porque claro, Iwaizumi no actuaba precisamente como un dulce "novio" ni siquiera cuando lo hacía suyo contra las sábanas estampadas de pequeños Aliens en su cuarto, igual no se quejaba porque le encantaba que fuese rudo para el sexo porque sabía que siempre iba a tener cuidado e incluso se aseguraba de ponerlo en una posición que fuese cómoda para que no sintiera dolor en su rodilla mala.

Es que había algo que no le daba: demostraciones de afecto explícitas, un "te quiero" o "estas mas lindo hoy" no, Iwa-chan era un bruto Neanderthal que lo poseía como los dioses hasta darle dos orgasmos seguidos pero no podía ser afectuoso de la forma convencional.

Por eso, el castaño decidió sumirse en su propia frustración iracunda e ignorarlo todo el día incluso en la práctica dónde le negó todas las armadas perfectas que había estado practicando y eso preocupó al otro chico al punto de pedirles a todos que los dejaran ordenar el gimnasio a ellos, y esperar a estar a solas en la sala del club para tratar lo que estuviese molestando al caprichoso Capitán.

— _Ya, ¿Que te sucede idiota?._ — Aventuró el mas bajo.

El castaño torció el gesto hastiado, colocando una mano en su cintura y otra en su pecho haciendo un gesto dramático. Iwaizumi sabía que era muy tarde para retirar la pregunta.

— _¡Así que ahora te interesa saber de mi! Que tierno de tu parte, Hajime-kun!!_ — Se llevó la mano que tenía posada en el corazón hacia la frente, agudizando el sarcasmo y aseverando gravemente la incapacidad de contener su ira y las palabras que tenía ganas de decir hace tiempo.—  _Que bondadoso novio tengo, que me da unas migajas de amor ahora mismo en vez de maltratarme como siempre, quizás no este conforme con lo que tiene enfrente y si viene una chica seguro la trata mejor que a mi, ASÍ QUE NO ME OCURRE NADA, IWA-CHAN, N-A-D-A!._ —Espetó alzando el volumen de su voz agudizándose con cada palabra escupida cual veneno de cobra y el As sólo se dignó a escucharlo, sabiendo que tenía razón.

Que no era particularmente cariñoso pero nunca pensó que eso pudiese afectar a Oikawa y hacerlo sentir inseguro. Lo vió a los ojos que despedían una vista cristalizada de esas que sabes van a estallar en catarata, con las mejillas enrojecidas de la furia y el esfuerzo al gritar.Frágil.Amaba esa faceta que sólo podía ver el, y odiaba ser la causa de sus males. Tal vez demostrarle su devoción era una idea mas viable para calmar aquellos fantasmas pero él era bastante reacio a esas cosas, y aquí está, pagando su castigo por no decirle cuanto lo adora desde quién sabe cuanto o peor, no demostrarlo.

  
Hajime quitó esos pensamientos de su cabeza y lo acorraló suavemente contra la pared, delineando los labios secos por el agite de estar gritando con tanto enojo, proponiéndose el cambiar aquel semblante de furia por uno mas... interesante.

No pudo evitar morderse los labios ante la idea morbosa pero ya que, no iba a echarse atrás ahora. 

  — _Ninguna chica es Oikawa Tooru, así que dudo poder tratarla bien._ — Esbozó bajando los dedos a acariciar la mandíbula bastante tensa por la situación y aprovechándose de la distracción, metió su mano libre dentro de la camiseta sin detenerse en ningún rincón para llegar justo hacia los suaves botoncitos rosados que tan bien conocía, encerrándolos con delicadeza por primera vez, sonriendo de medio lado con una mueca tan sexy que Oikawa juró que podía venirse escandalosamente en ese momento.

_"No es justo, Iwa-chan, déjame enojarme contigo!"_   — Pensó mientras se dejaba quitar la prenda superior, suspirando de manera sonora al sentir la humedad de los labios en las tiernas  protuberancias que antes apretaba. Supuso que tendrían sexo allí mismo, pensó en que no tenía lubricante y tampoco el tiempo suficiente como para prepararse sin preocupar a los padres de ambos por la hora que era.

Entonces algo lo sorprendió: Unas manos deshaciéndose de las telas que recubrían su erección caliente y bien dispuesta, temblando ante la sonrisa depredadora de Iwaizumi quién, relamía sus propios labios, hambriento de lo que tenía enfrente.

— _No me hace gracia que pienses que te maltrato, tengo mis formas de demostrar las cosas, y sabes, tienes razón en algo, no te dicho lo suficiente cuánto te amo.... o cómo me vuelves loco sin siquiera tocarme..._ — La voz ronca por la excitación intentó articular las palabras para despejar las dudas del castaño.— _Pero no me importa decírtelo y demostrártelo ahora, arrodillado a punto de rendirle tributo al mas caprichoso ser sobre esta tierra, pero no será en vano, porque voy a hacerte gritar de placer que sientes lo mismo que yo..._ —Concluyó deslizando la lengua por la punta morada sin quitar esa expresión lasciva de su rostro, recibiendo una satisfactoria respuesta en forma de un gemido ahogado.

Nunca había visto a Oikawa tan sorprendido, no desde que aceptó su confesión esa tarde después del partido de práctica contra Karasuno y podía jurar que la expresión solo variaba en el nivel de lujuria que poseía en el presente.

Jugueteó con la lengua para torturarlo por eternos minutos y una vez que estuvo seguro de si mismo comenzó a rodearlo con los labios, gruñendo por lo delicioso que sabía hasta en aquellos lugares tan recónditos que no había podido probar y es que no había pasado mucho desde que tuvieron su primera vez siendo que todo el sexo hasta ahora era algo vainilla, nunca probaron a hacerse sexo oral entre ellos y aunque Iwaizumi adoraba prepararlo con sus dedos, muchas veces fantaseó por abrirlo con su lengua para extraer todos esos sonidos deliciosos que soltaba cuando le daba placer.

Ahora era diferente, se sentía con mas valentía de ser aceptado y lo decía la forma en la que las piernas del castaño temblaban gustos bajo sus sensuales atenciones. Ser el mismo en dar el primer paso para descubrir mas del otro en el acto sexual hablaba de lo que mucho que apostaba en esa relación y se lo dejó claro, engullendo por completo su miembro hasta tocarlo con el inicio de su garganta, complacido por el gemido agudo, casi gritado, de Oikawa, quién intentaba sostenerse contra la pared para no caer pues el disfrute de sentir aquello por primera vez era tanto que apenas podía mantenerse en pié.

  — _Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan... rico... rico...._ — Balbuceaba incoherencias mientras una de sus manos se hundía en la oscura cabellera de Iwaizumi, gimoteando su nombre cada vez que podía mientras el contrario saboreaba de su virilidad con la fruición de un verdadero amante experto, pero que en su actuación primeriza estaba llenando las expectativas mas de la cuenta.

En cierto momento se separó, reemplazando el vacío con una de sus manos y sonrió al hermoso desastre sonrojado y despeinado que apenas podía hablar, y que tenía la suerte de ver al levantar el rostro.

  — _¿Que sucede cariño?_.— Preguntó con falsa preocupación.

— _I-Iwa... n-no me tortures..._ — Murmuró sin llegar a formar la oración completa, aunque su novio le había entendido sin duda alguna.

Aún así, Iwaizumi decidió ponerle mas picante a la situación.

  — _¿Quieres venirte ya? ¿Tan pronto?._ —Inquirió portando una sonrisa socarrona, apretando la erección para prevenir el orgasmo.— _Que remedio contigo, Tooru..._ — Usó su primer nombre para descolocarlo, volviendo a acercar sus labios a la entrepierna con la intención de continuar su faena.— _Déjalo salir en mi boca, lo quiero todo... te ves tan indefenso que me siento dadivoso..._ —Antes de que Oikawa pudiese responder a la provocación, volvió a su degustación con un poco mas de impulso, con el objetivo de la liberación contraria.

Tan sólo bastaron unos segundos para que el castaño se contrajera completamente y dejara salir su blanco orgasmo dentro de la boca de su novio, recibiendo los espasmos intensos del éxtasis en cada rincón de su cuerpo al escuchar el gruñido de apreciación debajo suyo. Si Iwaizumi tuviese que describir el sabor de aquello diría que sabe a niño bonito y presumido deshaciéndose por su causa, así de descriptivo era.

Lo bebió todo, hasta la última gota, subiendo para interceptarlo en un beso apasionado en el que Oikawa pudo probarse a si mismo de la manera mas sensual que hubiese imaginado, abrazándose a la figura ligeramente mas baja con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban mientras su respiración se normalizaba y una vez que todo el ambiente reinó de tranquilidad, se dejó ayudar a vestir, abandonando la sala del club con un recuerdo placentero que encogería su estómago la mañana siguiente.

Iwaizumi lo miró a los ojos con algo mas que atracción reflejado en ellos cuando lo dejó en la puerta de su casa. Compartieron un beso casto comparado a lo vivido hace unos minutos y fue su As quién terminó de disparar las pulsaciones de su corazón.

  — _Perdóname, no quise hacerte sentir inseguro, ya sabes que me cuesta mucho demostrar lo que siento la mayor parte del tiempo, sólo dímelo en el momento cuando te moleste algo y lo resolveremos, hasta mañana, Tooru._ —

_**MALDICIÓN, IWA-CHAN!** _


End file.
